Astoria's
by Cissy Underwood
Summary: Hidup Astoria Greengrass tidaklah sesempurna kelihatannya. Tidak—atau belum. Belum.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sini. **

* * *

.

.

**Astoria's**

.

.

.

Aku telah terlalu lama diam.. Terlalu lama membiarkan pikiran-pikiran liarku tak tersampaikan.. Terlalu lama memendam segalanya, hingga-hingga dadaku terasa amat sesak dan hampir meledak. Aku disiapkan untuk menjadi nyonya terhormat semenjak awal mula. Aku dilatih untuk bersikap sopan, untuk tak banyak menyerocoskan macam-macam, dan kedua orangtuaku mengakui kalau kemampuanku untuk membawa diri jauh lebih bagus dari kakakku—Daphne—yang bahkan tak pernah sanggup menutup mulut pedasnya sendiri. Aku sempurna, seharusnya..

...seharusnya..

Apa, memangnya, kekurangan yang bisa kalian temukan dariku? Rambutku dikeramasi dengan ramuan terbaik dan termahal buatan inventor terkenal tiap tiga hari sekali. Aku mandi bukan dengan air, namun dengan susu kambing, dan obat mandiku.. parfumku.. segalanya, segalanya, sempurna. Aku adalah anak gadis tercantik yang pernah ada, kata ibuku. Aku tahu semenjak dulu ia tak menyukai Daphne lantaran sikap barbar perempuan itu. Aku yang terbaik. Aku. Selalu aku. Dapat kuingat dengan pasti keberangkatan pertamaku ke Hogwarts dulu. Tiga pemuda berebut untuk duduk bersamaku di kompartemenku dan Daphne; dan sementara aku tertawa menonton perseteruan konyol itu, Daphne justru mendengus dan mencercaku. A ha, aku tahu ia iri. Ia selalu iri. Dan memang semua orang akan iri padaku, kata ayahku. Aku sempurna; terlalu sempurna...

Lalu datang masa di mana aku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak suka perasaan macam itu. Aku jadi tolol dan insecure sepanjang waktu. Aku merasa tidak sempurna lagi. Jatuh cinta membuatku berpikir kalau rambutku awut-awutan, padahal sebetulnya rapih-rapih saja. Jatuh cinta menimbulkan semacam ketidakpercayadirian, padahal aku hampir selalu percaya diri sepanjang hidupku. Aku jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta dengan begitu dalam, terlalu dalam, dan aku tidak bahagia.. tidak lagi sempurna.

Pemuda itu jangkung dengan rambut pirang platina. Matanya kelabu. Tampan. Prefek. Dagunya yang runcing terangkat sepanjang waktu. Malfoy, namanya, Draco Malfoy. Ia telah lama jadi pujaan hati banyak wanita, banyak, terlalu banyak.. bahkan aku bersumpah pernah melihat namanya di buku harian Daphne-ku tersayang. Draco Malfoy terlalu ignoran, sayangnya. Tak pernah ada kabar kedekatannya dengan gadis manapun, dan meski aku senang, aku juga patah arang.

'_Draco tidak berkencan dengan siapapun karena sesungguhnya hubungan kami berdua sudah berjalan jauh,'_ koar Pansy Parkinson si jalang pada suatu hari, saat kami semua sedang sarapan di Aula Besar. _'Cuma gadis bodoh yang berpikir kalau dia bisa mendapatkan Draco. Draco akan meminangku setelah kami lulus nanti. Aku bahkan berbelanja dengan ibunya tiap liburan.'_

Dia mengataiku, Astoria Greengrass yang sempurna ini, sebagai gadis bodoh...?

Pansy Parkinson hanyalah hama yang senang menghamba pada Draco, semua orang tahu itu. Tidak peduli sekeras apa Pansy mengklaim Draco sebagai miliknya, semua orang takkan percaya. Aku berbeda. Aku tidak akan menghamba. Aku akan membuat Draco berpaling padaku—menjadi hambaku. Aku, Astoria Greengrass, yang mencintainya dengan teramat dalam, dalam.. dan nyaris mendekati fase kegilaan. Well, sudahkah aku bilang bahwa cinta itu buta?

Namun otakku buntu. Aku terus mencari cara, cara, dan cara agar pemuda itu mau memandangku dengan hangat. Apa yang harus kulakukan, dengan sekelompok makhluk menjijikkan macam Pansy dan geng-nya (termasuk Daphne) di sekeliling Draco? Apa, apa, apa.. Berada dua tingkat di bawah mereka membuat kedudukanku lemah, membuatku patah arang, tapi aku terus berpikir.. meraba, berusaha menemukan celah..

Dan memang kutemukan.

'_Tentu saja ramuan semacam itu ada. Namanya Amortentia. Astoria, dear, untuk apa kau bertanya..?"_

Amortentia itu ramuan sulit. Buku panduan agak menyesatkanku, tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil meraciknya dengan sempurna. Teman-teman sekamarku tak kuberi tahu mengenai ini, well, kurasa mereka harus berusaha sendiri dengan kemampuan payah mereka. Masalah yang lebih rumit dari pembuatan amortentia adalah cara memberikannya pada Draco. Ia tak terlalu banyak makan, aku tahu, aku memperhatikannya hanya melahap sandwich untuk sarapan dan potongan ayam panggang untuk makan siang dan malam. Tak ada celah di sini. Aku kalut. Keadaan jadi memburuk karena Dark Lord kembali merekrut pengikut-pengikutnya. Dan Draco, sebagaimana Malfoy yang lainnya, mengamini takdirnya sebagai servant-Nya.

Amortentiaku jadi tak berguna.

Aku tahu semua tentangnya, teramat tahu, mungkin lebih tahu dari Parkinson sundal itu. Umurnya enam belas kala itu, dan ia menjadi bagian dari _mereka_. O, beberapa anggota keluargaku juga mengikrarkan diri sebagai milik Dark Lord; kami pendukungnya, sejak sebelum Harry Potter merubah tatanan yang telah ada. Namun ini berbeda. Aku benci melihat Draco tertekan macam itu. Benci, teramat benci, dan dalam hati aku mengutuk Dark Lord, meski aku tahu hal itu tak patut.

Tapi melihat Draco-ku yang malang hancur seiring waktu mengiris hatiku.. Draco-ku..

Tubuhnya yang mengurus menarik perhatianku. Aku menyingkirkan amortentia dan segala jenis jampi cinta. Pemudaku sedang sekarat. Ia lelah. Ia butuh istirahat. Aku berusaha mendekatinya tiap ada kesempatan dan jika Pansy sedang tak di sekitarnya. Keluarga kami cukup dekat, well, dan ia mengenalku dengan baik, walau tak seintens yang kuinginkan. Aku mulai bisa membujuknya makan—hal yang bahkan tak mampu dilakukan Pansy Parkinson. Namun ia tak menjawab ketika kutanya perihal perintah Dark Lord padanya. Air mukanya menegang tiap kali nama Dark Lord kusebut, dan aku sedih melihatnya, teramat sedih...

Lalu Albus Dumbledore mati. Draco makin menutup diri. Aku mundur.

Tapi meski aku memutuskan untuk mundur, semuanya telah terlalu terlambat. Cintaku pada Draco terlanjur dalam, terlampau dalam.. dan aku tak yakin apakah perasaan semacam ini ada pangkalnya. Hidupku yang awalnya sempurna, dengan segala apa yang kupunya, tidaklah lagi sama semenjak pemuda itu ada. Ia tak pernah kumiliki, tapi juga tak pernah benar-benar pergi. Aku merinduinya, dengan bodohnya, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tak memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula aku tahu ia tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal remeh semacam cinta. Ia tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat untuk anak seumurannya. Seharusnya ia masih bergembira, bermain quidditch, mengerjai junior, apapun.. apapun.. ia mustinya bahagia. Hidupnya awalnya sempurna..

Lalu Hogwarts diserang. Aku mengungsi ke Hogsmeade. Namun Draco selamat.

Selamat.. selamat.. selamat.. ia selamat, dan bebas. Dark Lord telah mati, mati, dan kali ini tak mungkin kembali. Draco-ku akan kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Tapi aku telah berjanji untuk mundur, well, maka aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh. Aku merasa konyol, merasa mirip seperti tokoh lemah dalam telenovela-telenovela kacangan, namun apa peduliku? Selama Draco baik-baik saja, aku pun baik-baik saja. Biarlah kulihat jalang Parkinson itu kembali menempelinya, biar, asal Draco senang, menang...

.

.

-xXx-

'Astoria, dear.'

'Ya, Mother?'

'Draco Malfoy dan ayahnya di bawah. Ah, Narcissa juga.'

'...?'

'Meminangmu, my daughter.'

'Mother.. aku..'

'Breathe, my dear, breathe.'

-xXx-

.

.

Aku mengira hidupku akan kembali sempurna. Kali ini, dengan Draco Malfoy sebagai pendampingku, siapa orang di dunia ini yang tak bakal dengki padaku? Pada hari pernikahanku Pansy Parkinson berusaha mengacau dengan melepaskan detonator-detonator murah bikinan Weasley, tapi ia keburu digagalkan oleh Blaise Zabini yang baik hati. (Aaah, Zabini, betapa aku menyukainya, betapa tepatnya Draco memilihnya sebagai teman.) A ha, Pansy Parkinson si pendendam. Dendamnya padaku sebesar dunia berserta surga dan neraka, mungkin, tapi toh aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Kebahagiaanku tak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata.. tak bisa.. aku terlalu bahagia..

...hingga kutemukan rahasia Draco.

Malfoy Manor adalah jenis tempat yang menyimpan banyak rahasia—dan memang sengaja dirancang seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah bersikap lancang dengan bertanya macam-macam mengenai pintu jebakan, penjara bawah tanah, dan lain-lainnya. Namun aku cukup pintar untuk menebak bahwa rahasia terbesar Draco berada pada ruangan kerjanya, atau kamar kami. Aku mengira, dengan naifnya, kalau Draco menyimpan semua berkas-berkas kenangan kami di laci meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani. Yang teratas, yang paling mudah dijangkau. Karena di sanalah semua yang berharga berada, bukan begitu? Aku mengira, dengan naifnya, semenjak awal mula, kalau selama ini ia mencintaiku sama besar dengan aku mencintainya.. bahwa yang ia lihat hanyalah aku, aku, aku yang sempurna..

.

.

_**'We're untied, dan biarkanlah seperti itu. But this will be forever,**_

_**Hermione.'**_

,

.

Mungkin Draco memang terlalu ceroboh, entahlah, aku lelah memikirkannya. Semakin lama aku merenta, tak lagi muda, tak lagi jadi gadis kecil yang merengek minta dipakaikan pita. Aku lelah. Aku telah terlalu lama diam dan membiarkan pikiran liarku tak tersampaikan. Demi bayi kami. Anak itu tumbuh sehat, pipinya merona dan rambut halusnya sewarna dengan rambut Draco. Aku bahagia melihatnya, bahagia, namun hanya separuh saja. Draco-ku.. Draco-ku mencintai darah lumpur...

-xXx-

"Listen, Astoria," suara itu, suara yang paling disukainya di seluruh dunia, berbisik amat dekat di telinganya, dan ia tersenyum mendengarnya—hampa, "listen.."

"Aku mendengarkanmu.." kata Astoria.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu. Teramat bahagia," tangan yang merengkuh Astoria itu hangat dan menjanjikan, "dan Scorpius.. ia akan jadi anak paling beruntung sedunia."

Astoria mengangguk. Tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku menyayanginya.."

"Me too. Aku mencintaimu, Astoria. Aku mencintai kalian."

Hidup Astoria memang sempurna pada akhirnya. Tapi palsu.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

___Well.. hallo. Ini FF pertama saya, dan saya tahu ceritanya absurd sekali. Alurnya juga agak membingungkan, err, saya rasa? But, hei, maka karenanya saya ingin minta saran dari kalian, orang yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja membaca fic ini. Please, please, let me know bagaimana pendapat kalian, karena saya masih butuh banyak arahan dan masukan. _

_Dan thanks for reading!_ ^^


End file.
